


Slip

by LuSixter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Gay Panic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit, Out of Character, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is sure that it was all an accident.Because no, he was not in love with Hinata Shoujo.And no, he, of all people, did not just have sex with him.Except yes._____________________(Or: Tsukishima wakes up naked next to Hinata and has a crisis)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Slip

Tsukishima Kei is sure that it was all an accident.

Because no, he was not in love with Hinata Shoujo.

And no, he, of all people, did not just have sex with him.

Except yes.

And he knows it.

Because right now he was next to a very naked and sleeping Hinata Shoujo, he seemed exhausted, something strange for him.

Tsukishima refused to remember the reason why he was tired.

Not that he was drunk or anything, he could (but didn't want to) remember everything.

Hinata was going to Brazil, in two years, he was going to the other side of the world.

Tsukishima scoffed as always, but as he went home, he told Yamaguchi to go ahead, and then went to where his feet led him.

Hinata's house.

By sheer coincidence, Hinata mentioned that his family was not home.

He doesn't know why he was there, he just came and when Hinata came out, he kissed him.

And then he didn't stop.

And then he stopped remembering there, no, no, no.

It was an accident.

He was not in love.

He wasn't in love with his eyes that you could reflect on, or his incredibly soft hair, or his leg-

No.

"No" belatedly, he realized he said it out loud.

"Mhh" heard a familiar voice, Hinata Shoujo moved slightly in place, on top of Tsukishima's chest, and then he directed his stupid and cute face up, and his disgusting and precious eyes looked directly at him, before smiling, and oh god no

"You are finally awake" he had awakened five minutes ago "We will be late, stupid."

"Eh? What is not today Saturday?"

"Remember that the coach asked us to train on Saturdays."

Hinata groaned (which reminded him of-).

"Shut".

Hinata pouted (not pretty) "I'm not Yamaguchi you know? Be kinder to me, you just-"

"Enough of that."

"I can't believe it, are you embarrassing? Now? You didn't seem yesterday-"

"Shut up, you are not special, it was an accident, do not think I like you or even bear you, dwarf" he blurted out with more doubt than he intended.

Then Hinata lowered her face and cringed slightly.

And he began to tremble.

Sob.

"Oi, don't cry, I don't-" then she heard a familiar sound.

A laugh.

He was laughing.

"Oh you-"

"Sorry, sorry, HEY, MY HAIR, didn't you have enough to- ?!"

"Shut!".

"ALREADY, SORRY! HEY THAT HURTS, STOP!" Hinata sat down (still naked, oh my god-).

"Really? An accident? Can't stand you?"

"I'm sorry".

Himata looked like he had just seen a ghost, he crawled back (naked, you could see his-) "You apologized! Am I magical ?! I'm a magician!".

"Shut up, you're annoying. And cover up! Have decency!"

"Me ?! Who was it that came to-?" Before Tsukishima could shut him up, he fell silent, cringing in pain, touching his hip, and his backside.

It hurt him.

He was an idiot.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Hey, take it easy, I didn't know you were so nice after this kind of thing, you know? I'm fine, it just hurts a little, it's not serious, I promise" Tsukishima wasn't reassured by that.

"Whatever, get dressed, we should go to training, of course, that if the idiot here doesn't feel so sore" (Do you feel good to go to training?).

"Yes, come on" of course, HInata understood.

But he felt bad.

He was not treating him well.

And he hurt him.

He was an idiot for not taking the necessary measures, he was rushed and now he was hurt, and he couldn't, he shouldn't go to training like that, and it was his fault, and now he-.

"-ima! KEI!".

He didn't have time to process the name he used, because he kissed him.

"I don't regret it, I'm fine, I'm not a child!" (And they were minors, oh my god, he was an idiot-).

"You shouldn't go, if it hurts so much you'll only be a hindrance" (Don't go, rest).

Great, he was a proud idiot.

"Oh, but I can still-"

"Please," he pleaded.

Hinata sighed "Just because if I don't, you'll start to panic again."

Oh my god, he agreed not to go to training, he broke him, he's an idiot, he broke him.

"Hey? Could you come over after training? I'll tell Kageyama that I'm sick, don't worry about explaining awkward things to them."

Too quiet, he broke him, he's a jerk.

"Whatever, I'll get dressed, you go to sleep, will you?" (rest well).

Just kiss him asshole, you're an idiot.

He got dressed, took his necessary things and did it.

Well done, asshole.

"Rest, I'm sorry," he finally said, then stepped out, looking at his stupid cute face.

But no.

Hinata Shoujo would not let him win.

"Come back soon, I love you"

Then Tsukishima broke.

After all, they are both very sensitive after this kind of thing.


End file.
